Prengant Hayley
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Hayley Smith becomes pregnant accidently. Will she keep the baby? Or will she get rid of it? What does Jeff have to say about it?


******Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith was 20 years old and was throwing up in the bathroom toilet for the 2nd time that morning. Jeff was with her holding back her hair.

"All done babe?" he asks

"For now", Hayley says rinsing her mouth and cleaning her teeth.

"Hayley can I speak to you in private?" Francine asks

"Yeh mum. Jeff go and get breakfast. Mum and I need to chat", Hayley says as her mother leads her to her and Stan's room

"Honey you have been puking up for 4 days now. I think I know what is wrong with you", Francine says with a smile

"What mum?" Hayley says annoyed

"You're Pregnant", Francine says

"I can't be", Hayley says in denial

"When was the last time you had your period?" Francine asks

"6 weeks ago", Hayley replies

"You need to take a test. Luckily I have pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Let's use two just to be sure", Francine says leading her daughter into the bathroom

Hayley pees on the two sticks.

"How long to we know?" Hayley asks

"5 minutes", Francine replies

They wait 5 minutes and then look at the Pregnancy test both came back positive. Hayley was in shock. How could she be pregnant? She was always careful.

"You need to see a doctor to see how far along you are. I will take you now if you want", Francine offers

"I guess so. Mum I am not ready to raise a child", Hayley says once they were in the car

"It is a nature thing. You will be good at it. Believe in yourself", Francine replies

They were at the doctors office and the Doctor comfirms Hayley was 5 weeks pregnant. So she was due sometime in May. In was October now.

"How do I tell Jeff?" Hayley asks

"You talk to him in private. I won't tell anyone just in case you don't want to keep the baby. But I hope you will", Francine replies

"Thanks mum. I need time to think", Hayley says as they get home

"Hayley are you alright?" Jeff asks as they come in

"Can I talk to you in private?" Hayley asks nervously

"Sure. Our room?" Jeff asks

"That will be best", Hayley says

"What are you hiding?" Rodger asks

"Nothing you need to know yet. I am going to talk to my husband", Hayley says marching up the stairs to her and Jeff's room

"What's wrong Babe?" Jeff asks shutting the door

"I am 5 weeks pregnant", Hayley replies

"It is my baby?" Jeff asks

"Yes. Who else would I have sex with", Hayley says crossly

"Sorry Babe. I can't believe we are having a baby", Jeff says excitedly

"So you want to keep it?" Hayley asks

"Yes. It is our child and we can raise it. I always wanted a child", Jeff says

Hayley knew what her chose would be. She was going to keep the baby. She couldn't kill a living person.

"We will keep it. Even if I don't think I will be a great mother", Hayley says tears in her eyes

Jeff hugs her, "You will be a great mother"

They stay like that for sometime before they pull apart.

"Let's go downstairs and tell everyone", Hayley says

"Ok. I hope your dad doesn't kill me", Jeff says

"I will protect you", Hayley says kissing him

They make their way into the living room.

"So why have you called this meeting?" Stan asks his daughter

"I am Pregnant", Hayley says

"You mean I am going to be an Uncle?" Steve asks

"Yes", Hayley says

"So you're keeping the baby", Francine asks

"Yes we are. Mr Smith you're going to be a grandfather", Jeff says

"I thought you hated kids?" Stan asks his daughter

"I did. But we both what this baby. So please be happy for us dad", Hayley replies

"Fine I will. But Jeff you better step up to the plate. It is not Francine's and mines job to look after Hayley. It is yours so take good care of her", Stan says firmly

"I will", Jeff says

"This calls for a celebration. Bring on the booze", Rodger says

First thing down now the rest of the pregnancy to go…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
